Falling on to you
by belizaxo
Summary: "Stiles…." Derek says with an eyebrow raised and a smirk telling stiles he knew exactly what his mind went to. Crap. Stiles thought. Stiles tried pushing himself up only to slip slightly and force their bodies to rub against each other. male x male , sterek , one shot. I don't own anything besides writing this story. First story like this so all reviews welcome


A few more show wouldn't hurt anyone he had thought. That of course led to Stile getting heat flashes and deciding taking of your shirt would solve the solution. It also was totally not his fault when they decided to play the song by LMFAO "Sexy and I know it" and he jumped on the table and started shaking his hips and singing to the tune. Stiles had seen Derek walk by raising an eyebrow at the teen. Thinking that it was an excellent idea for Derek to loosen up a bit stiles had attempted to pull the broody wereman onto the table with him. Hoping maybe he would decide to take his shirt off and Stiles could catch a glimpse of the yummy rock hard abs. Hey he can dream right. Stiles should have thought it through really, He reached down grabbing Derek's strong biceps and gave a gentle pull upward motioning to the table he was dancing on. Derek gentle tried releasing the grip by moving his arms backwards and Stiles being clumsy and wasted as he is felt himself toppling over right onto the sourwolf.

"OH GOD! Plllease don't kill me." Stiles slurred flinching slightly while looking the werewolf in the face.

He has never seen him this mad. The way Derek's face went from a shocked horror to an eyes closed "not this again" look. Stiles felt the blush slowly creeping to a slightly sunburnt appearance that covered his face down to his chest. He looked at Derek's face again, wondering why he decided to finish the bottle. Then he noticed the werewolf's face. It was a look he hadn't ever seen before, and he knew all of Derek's faces. Not that he was creepy and started at Derek like a stalker. Nope, totally not like that.

"Please. Get. Off. Me." Derek said through a strained voice.

Derek underneath him wearing his tight, slightly lower than usual v-neck t-shirt showing all of his glorious body was sending Stiles mind into a dirty place he did not want to go while being pressed up against him. Too late "little stiles" was already up and twitching when Stiles starts thinking about how much better this would be with the man's shirt off, and those jeans that fight so snug to his ass you know he has to struggle to get them on… when suddenly he heard someone clear their throat.

Why Derek thought. No matter how many times he tried to avoid this situation he always ended up being forced into it. First there was the pool when he was up against the teen for hours, then the kanima paralyizing them both, now this, is god trying to torture him. He knows the pull he feels for Stiles, honestly he can't ignore it. No matter how much he wants to give into to the urge, he is the sheriff's underage son. But this, Stiles flush pale skin pressing up against him, face centimeters away from his, lips slightly chapped from the whiskey and his golden brown eyes staring back into his. He pulled himself from his thoughts. Realizing he got himself slightly too excited from the thoughts and the sexual frustration, and that stiles may not be able to tell but the other werewolfs in the room can and that's when the smell of pheromones hit him, coming off of stiles, interesting.

"Stiles…." Derek says with an eyebrow raised and a smirk telling stiles he knew exactly what his mind went to. _Crap. _Stiles thought. Stiles tried pushing himself up only to slip slightly and force their bodies to rub against eachother. Stiles could feel Derek's buldge rub on his forcing a moan that was almost unbearable to keep down hoping no one heard. Derek heard and couldn't stop the half groan, half growl that escaped his lips while stiles pressed his body against his and hearing stiles try to choke off a moan.

"Jeeze you to get a room the pheromones are nauseating and as much as I would love to see you like this stiles, it's not riding our Alpha in the living room. " Erica stated smirking looking slightly disgusted.

Which brought both back to the reality that they had been in this position slightly too long and that everyone was watching what had just happened to the two of them. Derek forcing both of them up to their feet they looked around to see Boyd looked uninterested and slightly annoyed at his mate when she made the comment. Isaac was in the corner talking to Danny and Jackson about lacrosse while the three of the looked over looking amused at what was happening. Lidia was striking a full on grin still dancing to the music. Stiles thanked god that his best friend had left with Allison to go "walk through the wooded starry night" and leave stiles because the _oh hey im bi and have crush on the Alpha Dick Derek _conversation was totally not one he wanted to have just yet.

Derek was the one to speak first, motioning to his stairway that leads up to the bedroom.  
"Stiles, we need to talk."

Stiles followed the werewolf up the stairs thanking god that the house had been remodeled so if he has to run for his life he at least won't get stuck in a broken floor board. When they entered the room he realized that the bed was bigger than the last time. The sheets were a black satin that had just a slight tint of red in certain lighting with matching curtains.

Stiles was nervous as to what Derek has wanted to talk about so of course he started rambling."It looks nice in here, really love the room. Totally different from before and not what I was expecting. I've thought about being in your room before and I didn't …The sheets really bring out your eyes and…" While touching all the fabric trying to avoid Derek's eyes in anyway. The situation in his pants has not improved any and being in his bedroom is just giving "little stiles" positive reinforcement.

Derek was admiring the boy ramble on when he couldn't fight it anymore. The urge was to strong and before he realized what he was doing he had stiles pinned on the wall next to the curtains he was running his fingers through and hastily pressed a kiss to his lips creating a moan from him sending shivers down his spine. He pulled back slightly making sure if it was ok to continue. Stiles grabbed the back of his head forcing it back to his lips and started exploring eachothers mouths. Stiles let Derek dominate the kiss while pulling back occasionally biting the others lip and trying to choke the desperate and needy sounds he made when Derek did it back. Stiles is pretty sure he has never been this hard in his life. Derek grips his waist, kissing up and down stiles chest slowly taking each nipple into his mouth, licking, sucking, biting on them. The pressure of his jeans is unbearable.

Derek takes his mouth off stiles while making a whine of protest and looks him in the eye and rubs his hard buldge against stiles while releasing the hottest moan stiles has ever heard. Stiles feels the sudden release as Derek unzips his pants and moves his boxers down to his thighs taking his cock firm in his hands. Using his thumb he gently brushed through stiles slit and uses the wetness to slide up and down his shaft. Stiles bucks up and moans "Derek". Stiles is seeing stars, he hopes he can make it past the touching, at this point he isn't sure. The virgin starts to panic a bit about his size, he isn't small, he and scott measured once and it was 6 ½ inches but what he didn't have in length he made up for in thickness but he is defiantly not sure how he feels right now. He is however sure of one thing he needs to touch Derek. Fumbling with his zipper stiles is finally got Derek out of his pants and starts stroking him. Derek throws his head back "Fuck stiles" as a wave of pleasure hits him and settles in his stomach, with someone touching him like this he is not sure how long he is going to be able to last. All stiles can think is _holy shit_ Derek has to be about 8 if not 9 inches long and THICK. How is he that lucky? Wait that's going inside me, he bucks up into dereks hand again with the thought.

"More.. I need more" is all stiles can say.

Derek needs to get stiles to his bed, now. He picks up stiles and throws them on the bed. Stiles pushes Derek over and climbs on top of him and takes both of them in his hands and starts thrusting upward the friction is almost unbearable. Derek growled grabbing stiles shoulders and with one easy motion stiles was underneath him with his hand in the drawer pulling out a bottle of lube. Stiles noticed the other empty bottles of lube. What the hell?

"What's with all the bottles? I mean, you're huge but do you really need to use that much lube? GOD"

Derek blushes slightly " More like you always finding a way to be on top of me" while poring the lube onto his fingers coating his fingers making stiles dick twitch. He experimented with opening himself up and his man g-spot and stiles is defiantly a fan. Derek slowly spreads stiles legs opens and raises them above his head as he uses his finger to make circles around stiles hole. Stiles is whining, a silent beg to push it in. Stiles almost came when he looked down saw Derek licking at his entrance. " Derek now. I need to feel you inside me" Stiles groaned. Derek bucked slightly against the mattress trying to get some kind of relief as he entered his fingers into stiles. Slowly working him open adding fingers and watching stiles press down onto his fingers begging for more. Stiles felt derek's head press up to his ass and slowly sinking his way in until he bottomed out. The pleasure is outweighing the pain as stiles tries moving but with stiles legs on Derek's shoulders still and Derek holding his hips still so he has time to adjust he isn't getting anywhere.

"DAMN IT DEREK. MOVE"

Mouthy shit, Derek pulls back slowly and slams back into kid. "Fuck Derek, more" Derek looses all abilities to stay in control and starts slamming his cock into stiles while he makes the filthiest sounds. Derek angles slightly and knows he has hit his prostate gland when stiles throws his head back and moans. Stiles is seeing stars ever time Derek hit his man g-spot and he can't take it anymore he needs release now. He reaches down to his dick and starts stroking it while derek thrusts into his spot. He feels a hand join his, gripping firmer and with one more thrust to his spot he is covering his chest, all the way up to his mouth with a string of come screaming dereks name. He follows soon after hearing his name, feeling stiles tighten around him and cover himself in his own come, taking stiles mouth with his.

Stiles feels tired, he can barely move as Derek cleans the come off him and lays back down. They both fall asleep in eachothers arms. The next morning until Erica comes in poking stiles on the chest.

"Hey Stiles, Heard you having fun with the Alpha last, just wondering if you wanted breakfast, might be a little hungry?"

He heard a growl from Derek. Stiles rolled his eyes knowing he would never live this down and being completely ok with it.


End file.
